


Pinned Down

by kayforpay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ahegao, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Magic Bondage, Magic Cum, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, Strapping, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayforpay/pseuds/kayforpay
Summary: After fighting the pain in the ass that was Pain and Terror's Agonizer, the vault hunters get some time before their next assault on the CoV.Amara and Moze relax together, since Amara is the only one on the ship with a comfortable bed.





	Pinned Down

Among all the various surprises joining the Crimson Raiders had brought to Amara’s attention, the top two in both her favorites and in the most surprising were that one, Patricia Tannis herself was a Siren. The other, more important one personally, was that Moze had actually come to like Amara pretty fucking well, since she had started out fully unwilling to even interact with anyone outside of by need. Zane and Fl4k were still on a need to know basis, for the most part, but Amara being a fighter in her own right seemed to attract Moze to her.

Moze insisted that it was actually Amara’s abs, but even so, she’d take it, since it meant she got to come back to her room once they’d both managed to find the time and energy to bathe after the big fight they had to do and find her sprawled on the mattress on the floor. “Hey, hope you don’t mind me taking up space here.” She didn’t look up from where she was flipping through an instructional manual for some piece of tech she wanted to weld onto the Iron Bear.

“No, never. I was hoping I could see you before you went to sleep.” Amara said, closing the door and locking it (from the inside, damn that Claptrap), and then kneeling down on the bed beside her partner. “And I know for a fact that my bunk is much more comfortable than yours, anyway. Even you are too tall to sleep on a shelf, Private.”

As she teased, she slid her hand up under Moze’s shirt on her back, pressing her fingertips against the little knots that she found; despite the type of fighting Moze did, she wasn’t usually very tense, even in her lower back from sitting in Iron Bear. Still, Amara liked to touch her, if only to feel the goosebumps that came up over her skin when she stroked her fingers down Moze’s spine. While she did, Moze hummed, her arms stretched out in front of herself and her book forgotten. It had been a  _ long  _ fight, chasing down that murderfactory on wheels and then dealing with that fucking robot, killing those two idiots inside it.

And Tannis, she was a Siren! Bad enough that Troy seemed to be one too, but Tannis? It was hard to imagine. Amara wouldn’t be able to get over that any time soon, but she wasn’t really going to be able to think of anything much, not with Moze stretched out and relaxed next to her, with her head on the bed and her shirt pushed up as far as it could be without having to move her. She was  _ gorgeous,  _ Amara thought, with her smooth skin and the silver-pink scars on her body to prove that her muscles weren’t just for show. Without even looking, just from practice, Amara could trace the Vladof tattoo on her hip. She preferred to spend as much time touching her fellow Crimson Raider as she could, even if Moze herself insisted on not calling them anything official.

“What’re you up to, ma’am?” She asked, not quite lifting her head from where she had it laid down. She seemed so relaxed, Amara almost felt bad for bothering her. Almost. “Got an issue with me laying here after all?”

Amara sat up to lean over her, smiling softly. “I think so, Recruit. You’re acting pretty relaxed in front of a…” She trailed off, trying to remember what the word was that Moze said to use. Not that Amara herself didn’t enjoy playing along with her role-playing, but really, just sex also did it for her. “A superior officer. Shouldn’t you be standing at attention for me? Awaiting orders?”

Moze rolled onto her side, letting her shirt ride up her slim stomach and distracting Amara in the process. “I thought I could await orders here, ma’am. See if you wanted to do anything that didn’t require me getting up. Ma’am. Maybe I could do something for you to prove that I don’t need to be on my feet right now.” Her smile was lazy, flirtatious, and she slid her hand up Amara’s side, dragging her fingernails over her soft skin and licking her lips.

“Hmm. Let me think.” She said, pushing at Moze’s shirt until it clung just under her breasts, still humming thoughtfully and tickling her fingers down Moze’s side. Only when she managed to make Moze squirm did she break, smiling fondly and laughing a little bit through her words. “I can’t think of a way to give you an order to let me eat you out.”

Moze laughed, louder and more easily than Amara did, and flopped onto her back. Amara followed her, crawling on top of her and settling on her elbows to kiss her while she kept giggling, first kissing her cute little nose and then her quirked, sweet smile. Moze slid her hands up Amara’s back, under the shirt she only put on for the sake of her fellow crew members, and tangled one hand in the back of her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail it was in to run her fingers through it. Amara’s weight fairly held her down, though she could push her back if she needed to, and it was nice to feel Moze just about melt underneath her, relaxed and pliant.

She turned her head, one hand on Moze’s cheek and the other pushing her shirt completely up while she sat back, kissing at her neck and jaw. Moze was so much shorter than she was, it was easy to move her around, especially when she relaxed so much like she was. Her breasts, as a bonus to just being there and cute and exactly Amara’s type, fit perfectly in her hand to grope and still be able to pinch her nipple, and Moze arched her head back while Amara did. She trailed open-mouthed, wet kisses down Moze’s neck, tasting clean skin and dragging her teeth over a scar just hidden by her shirt on her collarbone.

“Y’know, maybe you should, uh.” Moze started, huffing a soft breath and letting her shirt be pulled off. “Next time, like, say you’re the army doctor. Need to do a pelvic - no, that isn’t hot.”

Amara giggled, nibbling on the crook of Moze’s neck. “I might just ask you, next time, if I could make you come. Since we both enjoy doing it so much, and I adore your company.” As she spoke, her lips trailed down, over her collarbones and to her breasts, where she dragged her tongue over Moze’s milky skin to lick her nipple, the one not occupied by her hand, and pull it into her mouth.

Beneath her, Moze’s calm, comfortable laughter melted into soft little noises, not quite moans, agreeable and warm. Amara had a thought, one she’d had many times before, as she leaned on one arm to touch Moze with the other hand, that humans should simply have more arms. She couldn’t touch everything she wanted, not without twisting all over and leaving some places uncovered. Moze, Amara thought with conviction, deserved to be covered in affectionate hands.

Or, well, it gave her an excuse to summon up her powers and use all of those hands on her. The blue, slightly spectral hands Amara controlled reached and pulled Moze, lifting her off the bed easily and setting her up higher, where she could lay on the pillows more, and the other two pairs took to groping her and holding her sweet face and hip while Amara crawled along behind them, kissing her sloppily and halfway falling on top of her.

“Hey.” Moze said, halfway laughing. “You’re gonna crush me, Amara, be gentle.”

She kissed Moze again, and dragged her bottom lip back between her teeth. “I think that is the first time you’ve asked me for that, Moze. Usually, you’re telling me I take too long.” She teased, and Moze giggled, pulling her hair to pull her back down to her lips.

This time, Amara kept kissing her, letting her other hands do the work, one pair sliding down Moze’s sides to her thighs and spreading them, one of them curling against her groin to grind it’s palm into her. This was one of the few times Amara had caught Moze dressed in anything less than what she called her “basics”, those being jean pants and her usual leather jacket. Even when she had just woken up, and sometimes when she was still sleeping, Moze tended to prefer to be fully dressed, in case she had to fight. It would make her chest twinge, if Amara was focused on anything other than the fact that her partner was already starting to get wet to where she could feel it through her panties.

The spectral arms could almost feel exactly as well as Amara’s own, the only difference being in how they felt temperatures, really, so she liked to use them for everything she could get away with. Moze was surprisingly comfortable being adjusted, and never complained when Amara’s Siren arms lifted her, like now, and undressed her, also like now, and spread her open again to make her squirm. She only insisted on keeping a hand free to grab Amara’s hair, pulling her around if she wandered too far from kissing her mouth.

“You’re so wet already, Moze, I feel like you were expecting this after all. Look--” She sat back, and her spectral arm moved to keep rubbing at her clit, half of the bicep disappearing as Amara leaned down over it and started kissing a new path down Moze’s body. “You’re sticking to my hand, you know. You should have just asked me, I’m always happy to touch you.”

Moze squirmed, twisting her hips just slightly, until Amara pressed her down and held her still. “And ruin the fun of you trying to talk military?” She joked, breathless. She tried to lift her hips and roll them, huffing when she was held still. Moze wasn’t weak by any metric, but Amara was over her, and a lot stronger just by the fact of her training. “Mm, come on, Amara, hurry up, I want something more.” She leaned her head back, and Amara’s other spectral hands went to press her upper arms down, holding her flat on the bed.

“Oh, but I am having a wonderful time seeing you try to move. Why should I let you rush me? I have my own plans, Moserah.” She teased, watching Moze’s face light up red at the use of her first name. She was so cute, and pretty easy to read; no one called her Moserah, except Amara, and even then only when she wanted to get a rise out of her. For instance, Amara resumed her calm, open-mouthed kiss path down her chest, completely unconcerned with Moze’s complaints. “And it’s fun to get you sensitive before I fuck you like this, too.”

Moze’s thighs were twitching against the bright blue hands pinning them down against the bed, tensing each time Amara’s palm rubbed a circle against her clit and then pushing against the bed to try and grind against it for more stimulation. She couldn’t move much, and even though Amara was always careful, sometimes even too careful, Moze’s thighs were bound to bruise a gorgeous bouquet of purples. As much as Amara loved the look of her bruises, just like her scars and everything else about her, she felt guilty being the one leaving behind bruises on her partners.   
  
Even though they often asked for it, but that was really beside the point.

Amara closed her eyes and dragged her tongue out to trace her hip tattoo, and Moze squirmed some more, her voice slightly high when she spoke. “You’re just a fucking tease, is what you are. A tease and a-ah, uh. A bully.” She didn’t sound convinced of her own words, but Amara was in no position to argue the point.

So what if she was a bully? Moze sounded wonderful when she was being teased and pinched, like she did now, lifting a hand up to tweak her nipple, and earning a beautiful whine from it. She moved further down, adjusting her arms as needed; the ones on Moze’s thighs pulled her legs up and over Amara’s shoulders, and the hands on Moze’s arms sliding down to hold her own hands, pressing them against the blanket. Laying flat on the bed, Amara slid both her flesh hands up Moze’s sides to grope her chest, her cheek rested against Moze’s barely soft stomach. 

“I think you enjoy being teased and bullied, Moze. You do keep coming back to me.” She crossed her ankles behind her, and kissed Moze’s thigh. “You know I’ll never change, but here you are, just about dripping for me.”

To accentuate her point, she scooted down and lifted her head to give a spectral hand space to spread Moze’s pussy open and admire the sticky wet that trailed off on her fingers. Moze huffed, muttering some curses, and Amara smiled and hummed as she pinned Moze open with one thumb, licked her lips, and pressed her mouth in against Moze’s pussy. Despite Amara’s personality in the ring, she liked being here, with her partner’s thighs around her head, mouth open to please them. Moze’s head fell back, moaning soft and low, and her feet pressed gently against Amara’s back, just holding her in place.

Amara’s spectral hands covered her body, stroking her hips and thighs and holding her chin, just gently, stroking the side of her face, running through her short hair. It was more for Amara than for Moze, if she was being honest, because she liked the feeling of Moze’s hair in her fingers. Moze wasn’t terribly concerned one way or the other when she was being eaten out if her hair was being played with, but she didn’t dislike it, so Amara was able to indulge in it as much as she pleased.

And to indulge in just about any other part of Moze that pleased her, like pushing her thighs up and apart to spread her open, two spectral arms taking up holding them still, and Amara moaned softly against Moze’s body. She was good at this, especially with Moze, after all the practice they’d been putting in in the downtime between missions; not that there was much, but Moze was, as she said, good at scheduling. Amara sealed her lips around Moze’s clit, her eyes half lidded as she sucked and swirled her tongue over it, and Moze’s thighs pressed against the firm hold of Amara’s Siren power, her voice pitching high on her moans.

“Fu-uhck!” She gasped, hips barely twitching up against Amara’s mouth. Amara hummed, and her lips made a sort of wet noise as she let up on Moze’s clit, moving instead to cover more area. Moze continued cursing, her fingers gripping at the spectral hands holding her still and her knees bending in more tightly against her thighs. She mumbled for a few seconds, her head falling to one side, and then she sighed out a low moan as Amara slid her hands down the length of Moze’s body. “God, Amara.”

Amara only hummed again, though her face was hot. Moze always sounded incredible, but it was a great ego boost to hear her own name while making her sound that way. She was gorgeous, and wet, and moaning, all for Amara’s taking, and she planned on indulging it completely. She held one hand against Moze’s pelvis, and pulled back just enough to ease two fingers into her. It had been long enough, she decided, that it wouldn’t hurt to make sure Moze was actually relaxed enough to manage to take her, since sizing it down was something she still wasn’t particularly good at.

She started slow, kissing and nibbling at Moze’s inner thighs while she thrusted her fingers. Moze was certainly wet enough that it wasn’t a problem, and probably wouldn’t be one at all to move on, but when she closed her lips around her clit again Moze made the softest little noise and curled her toes in a way that made it hard to want to rush anything. She sounded so  _ good,  _ and if she did it right, Amara could get her sensitive enough to fall completely apart, and that was exactly what they both needed after the pain in the ass mission they’d just completed. 

Moze panted, each exhale ending on low whines as Amara pushed her closer, ever so slowly, making sure she was completely ready before sliding a third finger into her. Her hands pulled at the hold of the spectral ones, and she developed a light sheen of sweat on her stomach and chest pretty quickly. Amara loved watching this, it made her feel sexy and capable and wanted, the way Moze curled herself in as she got close and licked her lips, how her eyes unfocused and her chest rose and fell unevenly, her noises stuttering and needy. It was a sight, even if it wasn’t particularly difficult, to get Moze to come for her.

Again, just as she came, Moze called for her, her insides fluttering and her chest arching as much as it could where she was held, and her legs curled as tight as they could to her body. When Amara wasn’t holding her down, she could curl herself into almost a ball, and sometimes liked to be held that way and fucked hard, but there was something enticing about feeling her strain against the spectral hands on her body, feeling her vulnerable and only crying out for  _ her  _ and  _ more  _ as she came down.

Even as Amara could feel her getting oversensitive, her fluid movements replaced more and more with tense, twitching jolts, it was hard to drag herself away from where she was between her legs, watching her struggle and try to catch her breath. What decided it was Moze’s voice cracking on Amara’s name, almost like she might cry. As much as Amara was very, very tempted to see that, she did know better than to just decide for herself how far they would be going at a time. They weren’t even an item, she wanted to make sure she respected the vague boundaries of friends with benefits.

So, she pulled her mouth away from teasing and spoiling Moze’s clit, and her fingers out from slowly fucking her, and crawled up, wiping her hand on her shirt so she didn’t have to delay in kissing her. All the twitchy, oversensitized tension in Moze’s spine relaxed, slowly and surely, as Amara kissed her, leaning on an elbow to cup her cheek and keep her from having to lift her head so much. “You are stunning, Moze.” She said, finally, nibbling at her bottom lip while Moze tried to catch her breath.

“Fuck.” Moze mumbled, smiling. She was relaxed, now, her pretty eyes half-lidded and her beautiful lips kiss-bruised. “Every time I forget that you’re not just good at fucking me, Amara. Feels like I should be doing more, with all that.”

Amara kissed her jaw while she spoke, leaning to one side to push her sleeping shorts down. It took almost no thought to make it anymore, her blue, Siren-power cock forming as soon as her shorts were out of the way, attached to her like a strap-on. “Believe me, making you come, either on my fingers or my cock, is enough of a reward in itself. If you did anything more, I might struggle to find it in me to do it again, and that’s a loss I don’t think I can take.” She was smiling, idly stroking herself as she spoke, and Moze chuckled, her face red.

“That’s a hell of a thing to say when you’ve got my legs held open like this.” She laughed, squirming playfully in Amara’s secure hold. She knew well enough that she wasn’t going to be able to get out of it, but that was part of the appeal for her, being held still and being perfectly safe, with another person. “You’re the only person who’d get all mushy in the middle of it like this, you know.”

Smiling wider, Amara nodded, her face tucked into Moze’s neck. “I can’t help it. You just bring something out in me, Moze. That must be why I’ve become so attached.” Her mouth felt dry, but it was good to say it, and she only hoped that Moze wouldn’t be offended.

If she was? Amara would dissolve. She would simply fall apart. She had never had these kinds of emotions for someone, even, reluctantly, for her previous spouse. She was head over heels for Moze, so deep it was kind of painful to imagine her sleeping in her own bunk when she could sleep over. She was gorgeous, and cute, and sweet, and funny, and god, Amara was weak for her. She wasn’t weak for anyone or anything, but she was weak for Moze. Saying something like that without knowing if she would get a positive response made her skin crawl; was she asking too much? Moze wasn’t the kind to keep ties that she didn’t need, what if she just left Sanctuary once this mission was done? What if--

“You’re so sappy. Guess I asked for it, dating you.” She said, just so easily, her lips pulled into a calm smile. “It’s kind of nice. Makes me feel, I don’t know, soft, in a way. Like I’m in a good place no matter where I am.”

Even though it felt like hours between Amara speaking and Moze responding, it had only been moments, and Amara kissed Moze the second she was finished speaking, holding the side of her beautiful face and taking her time to try and pour her relief and emotions into it, and leaning to press herself forward, slowly inside of her  _ girlfriend.  _

Moze had to break the kiss, eventually, as Amara’s slow, rolling thrusts made her need to breathe more to keep up with her low moans. She obviously couldn’t just thrust all the way in; Amara was by no means giving herself an oversized part, but it was sized to match the rest of her, and Moze was small enough that she felt she really needed to take time. Plus, it was a good way to build Moze up before bottoming out, get her panting and twitching all over, oversensitive from the previous orgasm already. 

They both groaned, Amara much more low and relieved, when she pressed flush to Moze’s hips, in her to the hilt. She sat back, once she had made that headway, and now was looking over her, her ankles crossed under her ass. “You’re so gorgeous, Moze.” Her voice was so low she was barely audible, but Moze still flushed deeply over her cheeks.

Just as Amara was about to say something more, try and dig her feelings out and lay them bare, there was a knock on the hatch into her room. Moze turned even more red at the thought of being caught, and Amara froze, not sure what to do with herself since they had chosen such an inopportune time to interrupt.

“Hey, Amara, are you in there?” CL4-TP, calling with his tinny voice. It was so quiet in her room that they could both hear his wheel whirring as he moved around in front of the door. “I need help moving something heavy, and you’re the only human I think is capable of it. Also, you seem immune to bullets, and that is somewhat related to what I need!”

Moze snorted, her perfect lips twisting into a grin with one bit between her teeth to try and keep from making noise. Amara shushed her, but that ended up only making it worse, her laughter getting louder until Amara covered her mouth with her hand, her other over her own emerging giggles. The combination of her tensing and tightening from being interrupted, first, and her stuttering giggles now made it harder to resist moving more. Still giggling, Amara rolled her hips, and leaned over Moze just as she gasped a sweet little airy laugh that trailed into a moan to kiss her.

“If you’re not more quiet, Moze, he’ll hear you.” She teased, the spectral hands laced with Moze’s own pulling them up more to give her even less leverage to wiggle and the ones on her legs pushing them up and open until she was as close to flat on the bed as she could be comfortably. “Even if you have such a nice voice.”

She huffed, biting her bottom lip again, and looked stunning, her hair mussed up and sticking slightly to her forehead, her face flushed, her lips red from kissing and biting. Amara couldn’t tease her for long before kissing her again while she moved. The best Moze could get out between the slow, possessive kisses Amara planted on her were pitchy mumbles of praise between low, mostly quiet moans.

CL4-TP, after a few more minutes, muttered to himself and wheeled away, and so Amara felt comfortable leaning back up, leaving Moze to complain that someone could still hear her and it was  _ rude,  _ but only as long as she lasted before Amara had bounced her up with the strength of her thrusts once. She made sure not to keep Moze held completely still, letting her bounce and react to getting fucked slow and hard, just the way she enjoyed and the way Amara herself enjoyed doing.

The stimulation from her Siren-cock was something hard to explain, like having a buzzer on her clit but better, not so jolty and just constant, inside Moze, constant heat and pressure. She had no way of knowing if it was anything like a real one, but she could feel the delicious drag on each pull back and the way Moze opened around her for each thrust in, feel how wet she was, everything. It was perfect, and it made her shiver, made her move out of time and fast before very much longer.

Moze got louder, as promised, her arms tensing as she tried to pull her hands away while she begged, breathy, for  _ more _ , and Amara didn’t even think, just obeyed her. It was always hard to play at being a superior because Amara just wanted to listen to Moze, do whatever she asked, especially when pulling her legs up over her shoulders and fucking her so she bounced off the mattress was what she asked. The angle was great, hitting her deep and making Moze’s toes curl, and Amara sucked two spectral fingers into her own mouth to reach down and tease Moze’s clit, circling it before rubbing it directly, while she took over with her normal hands to hold her ankles and keep her bent.

The way Moze’s thighs were tensing and her hands twitching in their grip on the Siren hands, her eyes getting slightly distant and wide, Amara could tell she was getting close, and took a breath to make sure she could keep going at the same pace. Her eyebrows knitted together, her mouth fell open, and she came with a high, short-lived whine, her thighs tense while her cute pussy twitched around Amara’s cock. As Amara kept moving, pounding into her while she came and after, her eyes unfocused completely and her noises got lower, oversensitive as she was.

Amara was breathing hard, and pulled her legs around one side to keep moving, but called off all the spectral hands that had been groping and holding her. She leaned on one arm, the other hand cupping Moze’s face while she found her limbs again and grabbed at Amara’s long hair. “Moze, kiss me.” She mumbled, her own voice almost lost in little moans, and then muffled completely against Moze’s mouth.

It was sloppy, Moze was shuddering with each thrust, but it was good, and that combined with the feeling of her fluttering around Amara’s cock was enough to push her over the edge. Her thrusts got short, and then she was just grinding into Moze’s pussy, kissing her neck while Moze squirmed and crooned, all her muscles twitching. Amara moaned softly, grinding against Moze while her pale-blue glowing cum poured into Moze, her hips twitching with each jet of it. 

Eventually, she pulled herself back, breathing sharply, and the tip of her cock trailed the same pale blue as it pulled out, and then vanished, just as easily as it formed. Moze let herself be laid flat on the bed, her legs to one side of Amara’s knees and her arms rested across her middle while she tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes, when Amara had almost enough control of her legs again to get some tissues for the two of them, Moze giggled again, slapping both her hands over her face.

“Immune to bullets. God! He’s the one who told us to use shields!” She laughed, rolling onto her side to face Amara as she decided to just wash her sheets instead. “He’d better not be trying to move Iron Bear again. Ellie said he could sit in the dock.”

Amara stroked her cheek, smiling softly. “If he is, he’ll have to do it alone. I don’t think I want to go anywhere right now.” She yawned, and pulled Moze against herself, kissing her sweet face all over. “I thought I couldn’t get more tired after that mission, but you proved me wrong.”

Moze batted playfully at her arm, and then settled with her cheek on Amara’s chest. “Yeah, and I didn’t even do anything. Just think how bad it would be if I was in control, huh?” She laughed, and let the subject drop, though Amara was still definitely thinking about it.

They still had the Calypsos to worry about, of course, but for right then, on Sanctuary, they were comfortable, and quickly fell asleep together. They’d also have to face looks from their fellow vault hunters, not to mention CL4-TP. Zane made kissy noises at them, and Fl4k mentioned ‘the rutting season’, which was apparently as close as they got to actual teasing, but Amara especially was still too pleased to even mind. They were  _ dating,  _ and she was lucky to have someone wonderful and strong and beautiful, and Moze was happy to be with her. Everything would work out, and everything was fine right then, too.

**Author's Note:**

> moze: we made out on pandora, so we're dating
> 
> amara: [wedding dress] what if she's just being nice  
\---  
hi hey thanks for reading, my first bit of borderlands stuff. I hope you liked it! this was a commissioned piece, continuations need to also be commissioned.


End file.
